A circus and a blonde
by JasonToddlover
Summary: Deidara is a slave at a circus with a horrible past until Sasori was sent to retrieve him. SasoxDei I don't know where this is heading at all. I changed the rating to M for strong language
1. Chapter 1

Such a beautiful night it was for me. The night wasn't to cold or hot. It was just right for me. When the wind blew the trees started to rustle and my hair, soft and the color of strawberries, danced in it. I was sitting on top of the Akatsuki manor enjoying this lovely night. Moon shining bright in the sky causing me to day dream. I closed my eyes and exhaled heavily then the annoyance came. Tobi, the freakaziod that never leaves anyone alone. Here he comes busting through the damn roof door causing me to jump slightly and the bang the door caused. "Sasori-senpei!" he yelled at the top of his fucking lungs.

'Oh kami! Really?' I thought to myself. " What the hell do you want Tobi?"

The masked wearing teen bounced his way over to me. "Leader-sama sent Tobi up here to get you! He wants you says it urgent."

'What a lie' He only says that only to get me down into his office faster. I learned to ignore the fact that he does it. I noticed the boy was still standing there. He was starting to sway with the wind. " Um you can go now."

"No Leader-sama told Tobi to stay here until Sasori-senpei leaves the roof top and goes down to see him." I could tell he was smiling a huge fucking smile underneath that orange mask. I didn't like it to well. "Well Sasori-senpei are you going to leave so Tobi can be a good boy and get back to Zetsu-senpei?"

"Yes now leave before I beat the hell out of you." I said calmly. This idiot was starting to get on my nerves and I didn't know how to handle it. He still just stood there so I got up and started to the roof top door. I looked behind me to see that he was following me like a lost puppy. " You go first since your being troublesome and want to get back to Zetsu."

"Sorry Sasori-senpei! Tobi can not do!" Uh why! I headed down the stairs and went though the living room. Hidan and Kakuzu was in there having one of their miniature arguments about Hidan's sacrifices and how they should be performed in the bathroom. I laughed silently to myself. What a funny couple/partnership. Yeah people I said couple. About everyone in the Akatsuki was either bi or gay or straight. I however is the bi sexual of the group.

Landing at the bottom of the stairs, I jumped down, I was in the hallway which contained leader and Konan's room. The only thing that lit up the pitch black room was a old lamp that swung from the ceiling above their door. I knocked on the door and waited for a 'Enter'. " Leader-sama you wanted me?"

"You have a mission here in Amegakure." I looked at the shadowed figure. " A circus has begun its way through here and I was just notified by Tobi. It was a good thing cause your getting a new partner." I felt my face tense for a second. I did NOT need a partner. All of the partners I had died. (cause of me) I wanted to stomp my foot like the little child I looked like but I decided not to. "He is a slave to the ring master and you must get him. He is vital to this team, Sasori."

" Hai, Leader-sama." I sighed. He dismissed me and I went upstairs into the living room. Hidan and Kakuzu seemed to have stopped their arguing and started watching tv. It was some stupid show but I didn't complain. For this mission I was to wait until the evening to go to the circus to get this Deidara guy. The whole akatsuki will be joining me on this one but I have to do all the work myself. Suckish but I will get over it. Later on every one else started to fill into the living room.

"Senpei I never been to a circus before!" Tobi yelled at Zetsu. He was in the two colored man's face. He ignored Hidan's 'You belong in a circus' comment and went back to talking to Zetsu. I had to snicker a little at it.

"So Sasori," I looked over to Itachi. " Is this blonde suppose to be your new partner?"

" Yes he is." Itachi just smirked at me. "What?"

"Nothing. Its just you were the only one for a really long time without a partner and Leader just drops this on you. Now you have to train with some one and I know how you are," DAMNIT! I hate it when Itachi is so observant. He always pegs the things wrong in everyone's life… " you hate to be kept waiting and you never like getting to know people."

" Itachi you need a life." I glared at him but that smirk turned into a smile. I got up and went into my room. It was almost time for all of us to go to the circus. I only packed one scroll so I could keep a low profile.

Everyone was wearing something comfortable and Hidan was even wearing a shirt. Heading out we all noticed that Leader and Konan joined us. They walked in back of us a little of Konan's talking could be heard. Leader just let out 'yeahs' and a occasional grunt to answer the blue haired girl.

Everyone was even happier now that a circus has came into the village. Their faces were bright with smiles from ear to ear. Pein stopped the rain so people wouldn't feel obligated to stay in their houses and not come out. As long as nothing pissed him off then the rest of the evening should stay dry. I lingered behind the crowed and dipped off once every one didn't notice me. I had to look for a small cage with about three breathing holes in it. Poor, poor Deidara a sulked a little. Like a little bird trapped in a cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the naruto characters belong to me! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Deidara's P.o.v.

Well isn't today a lucky day for me, hmm? We arrived today at Amegakure and it smelled like rain. It was a beautiful gloomy place, Amegakure. The sky looked like it was going to rain heavily but it never did. I felt like walking around a bit but cant since im trapped. I'm stuck in this fucking box that just barely allows me movement. It was a steal box and it was constantly cold. The air holes that are carved into it is just big enough for a hand to be placed into. I feel dirty and disgusting I have been used over and over again in the past two days of traveling. Me a petty little slave that can't stick up for himself. Oh did I tell you? Being a slave to the ring master means that you get 'lent' out to people whenever they pay him. I feel like dying. My body belongs to a foul person that doesn't even care about me. I get drugged and even beaten just for other people's amusement. Huh but whatever I'm never getting out of here anyway. All I can do is just suck it up and deal with it.

"Hey blonde! Wanna have a good time tonight?" a voice called from the other side of the box.

"No, hmm." I said plainly and placed my head down.

"Don't look down beautiful. Let me see your face." Aww well isn't that cute? He wants to see my face!

"Listen, hmm? What the hell do you want? I mean did you even talk to the ring master?"

The man glared at me through one of the air holes. He reached a hand in and grabbed a fistful of my hair. " You know I was going to be so nice to you, but now your gonna get it rough tonight." He pulled hard, slamming my head against the side of the box. My head started to spin. He did it again one more time before letting go and telling me I was going to receive worse then that.

Uh! How I sit here in this box probing at how I ended up here in the first place. I slightly remember why but that was a long time ago. I was about nine at the time when I got kicked out of my village. People called me a freak and a demon. It was because of my hands. They had mouths on them and it wasn't considered normal in Iwagakure and people despised me for it. They were a freak of nature and dangerous to everyone in the village. I had discovered my jutsu at my young age and used it constantly. Blowing things up was my habit. I loved to do it everyday.

One day when I was sleeping my parents picked me up and took me a long way from Iwagakure. When I awoke they were still walking. I remember my little high pitched voice also. _"Were are we going mama, hmm?"_ She told me not to worry and smiled a fake smile. Dad however was not in the mood to talk to me. He just kept mumbling under his breath how he could ever give a seed like me to my mother. Just the act of kindness I need at my age right?

Wrong!

It was about midnight when we came to a large cliff and we stood at the edge of it. My mother was such a sweet lady. _"Deidara sweetie," _I looked over at her with a smile. _"Just remember that we will always love you."_ She hugged me for quite some time then let go. _"Please forgive me."_ I felt my father's large hands pick me up and toss me over the edge. My mind wandered as I flew through the air then started to head down towards the ground. The wind swoshed by me as a fell through the air. _'Why? Why did daddy do that?'_ At that age I knew that I was dead. Nothing was going to break my fall. I cried before my body hit something.

Blood.

That's all I could remember. People rushed to my side and huddled around me. They were screaming for someone to get help. I smiled. I don't know why but when I was on the verge of death I smiled.

Darkness.

That's all I could remember. I learned to live with it but if I ever get the hell out of this place the first thing I am doing is finding my parents and killing them. I don't think they should be left alone for what the fuck they did to me. But until then I sit here and wait until the day I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Damn it just my fucking luck! Why the hell did all the damn tents look alike? I stopped and exhaled. If I didn't find the blonde before the circus ended then we are shit out of luck getting him. I would of just fiddled around but Leader said he was 'vital' so that means he is important. I started off again peeking into the tents one by one. My mind started to wander. What if he is like some weirdo with like a belly button fetish? What if he is like some sick pedophile? Why is he thinking that way about some one he didn't even meet yet?

Sasori growled to himself and hit a side of a random tent. "Don't hit the fucking tent, hmm?" a voice said. "If you want to borrow me go ask the fucking ring master!"

BINGO!

The red head nin pulled out a Kunai and ripped a little whole in it. "Are you Deidara?"

"Who the fuck wants to know, hmm?" He answered the stranger quickly not even caring how high his voice was.

"Well if ya give me a goddamn chance maybe I would tell ya!" He yelled at the blonde. The shadow in the box jerked back softly from his voice. " Listen do you want out or not?"

Deidara thought about this. What if it was a joke and it was someone messing with him? He needed this chance to get his revenge on his so called 'parents'. Was this one of the wish that was being granted? But he couldn't let this chance go so "Sure! I do want out, hmm."

" Good cause I sure as hell didn't come looking for you for nothing. You better be worth my time."

Deidara hated the way he was talking to him. He sounded like the people that rented him out. He watched this stranger make some hand signs and the wall of the metal box disappear. He was amazed by that jutsu and hopped he could learn it one day. Deidara stepped out of the container and stretched his legs. Maybe this was part of his wish he made and this was the first step to fulfill it. " Hey hmm." the red head looked over. "What is your name, yeah?"

" Akasuna Sasori."

Deidara just looked at him. " Aren't you a little to young to be breaking me out of this?" He looked at the shorter male with bewildered eyes.

"I'm a lot older than you brat." Sasori hissed through his teeth. This kid had some balls to ask him a question like that even though they just met about what a minute or so ago? "Let's go."

"_Sasori?"_

"_Yes leader?"_ WHY! Cant he just do this and head back to the hideout without anyone bothering him? Sesh!

"_Take the blonde back to the hideout and lock him into my office."_

"_Hai, Leader-sama."_

It wasn't to much of a walk back to the hideout. The blonde stayed quiet and behind Sasori the whole time. Before they left the circus grounds Sasori spotted scars all over the blondes hands and wrist. Also he had a birth defect. Those hands had mouths on them. They intrigued the ex suna nin in every way. He wanted to ask what they were for but didn't want to intrude, they just met!

" Hey Deidara?" The slave looked over at him. " Your going to have to stay in this room for a while okay?" He pushed him in and locked the door before he could even respond. He didn't freak out or anything. He was used to stuff like this. He just hoped that the person who had this room was a better person than his owner. He looked around and noticed that the room was completely dark. The only light was the moon light coming through the window. Walking over he sat right underneath the window and pulled his legs up to his chest , resting his head.


	4. Chapter 4

-Deidara's P.O.V.-

Well I cant sit here and complain. I mean this Sasori person came and rescued me from the fucking place BUT he locked me in this god forsaken room. All I could do was sit here and huddle underneath the window. The moon light was the only thing that could bring me comfort when I felt so lonely. Huh I Must have been sitting here for more than a hour before some one opened the door. I looked up to see a man with Fiery orange hair and piercing that aligned the edges of his nose and covered his ears also.

" Deidara?" he spoke out to me. I was afraid to answer him back but nodded. " Hello I am Pein."

"Hello, un." There was such a evil aura around him that made me retreat a little against the wall.

" Do you know why you are here?"

"The ring master got sick of me so he sold me to you?" hahaha what a sarcastic way to look at things right? I already knew why. I mean come on that stubborn red head wouldn't of asked me that stupid question if I didn't.

A deep dark chuckle came from him. He took his chair behind the desk next to me and turned a little. " Do you want to become one of the Akatsuki?"

Oh! I heard of them before! A whole bunch of rouge ninjas, that were S-ranked and EVIL! I pretend to see a the whole lot of them laughing ridiculously. I smirked and looked at him. " Does it seem like I have a choice, un?"

" No cause if you refused I would of killed you." He fixed his head so the moon light bounced off of a few of his piercing. " You have already met your partner, am I right?"

NO? REALY? You just sent him after me cause he was the closest random person on the street? OF COURSE! Baka! " Yeah I did, un."

"That's good. You two would be going on missions every once in a while but since you're new here I will give you time to adjust to you new surroundings." Pein got back up and walked over to a closest that I've never seen before when I wal- I mean got pushed in. He shuffled through some things and brought out a cloak and some extra clothes. A towel was accompanied by it and he handed it to me. " Go over there into the wash room and fix yourself. You smell bad."

"Nice way to put it." I whispered when I took the things from him. He pointed to the door and I walked in. It was a nice colored wash room, a light blue color with a hint of white in it. What a rare thing to see in a organization filled with rouge ninjas. I turned on the faucets and waited for the water to get warm. I let the water fall onto me. Oh this felt so good I could just laugh like a little girl. Damn was I dirty. The water around my feet turned black. I hurried up and got out instantly drying off. It was so cold in the bathroom that it was ridiculous.

When I was finished I came out of the bathroom to see Pein was sitting in the office with a girl with blue hair. She had a stone hard facial expression and piercing blue eyes. "Pein is this our new recruit?"

" Yeah his name is Deidara." He motioned to me to come next to him and I obeyed. Guess that is the slave still left in me. " Good you don't smell like a dirty hobo on the streets anymore.

WTF! What the hell was up with him insulting me like that? I could tell I was glaring at him cause he was smirking with satisfaction. " Please don't ever do that again, un" I said through my teeth. " I am not a slave anymore and wouldn't like to be treated like one ever again."

"Finally someone who has the balls other than Hidan to talk to you like that!" The blue haired girl giggled. " Oh by the way I'm Konan."

" Nice to meet you Konan-chan, un." I said politely. Pein still had that smirk on his face. Why the hell for I don't know. Pein got up and opened up the door to the office.

" Well come on Deidara. You need rest." I followed him out. " Tomorrow you will be meeting the rest of the Akatsuki."

I followed him down a hallway that had many doors in it. Some said bathroom others had 'Hidan and Kakuzu', 'Itachi and Kisame', 'Tobi and Zetsu', 'Konan', and last but not lease 'Sasori and _'. Being respectful Pein knocked on the door. Sasori answered and we walked in.

" You will have this side of the room." The side was nice and neat just like Sasori side. It the room looked like it wasn't even touched. " Good night Deidara."

"Night, Pein." and he closed the door. I was left looking at a pissed off red head.

" Well what are you waiting for brat? Lay down so I can turn off the light already!"

I wanted to yell at him for ordering me around but he is older than me and I respect my elders. I obeyed and laid down. The bed was so soft that I wanted to roll around in it but I held it in. I didn't want to leave a bad impression on the "elder". I closed my eyes and hoped that tomorrow will be a better day for me.

-Please review!-


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara awoke to the sun shining directly in his face. He stirred then opened his visible eye. Where the hell was he and why the fuck was he in a soft, comfortable bed? Looking around franticly he remembered what happened last night. " un." he said to himself and sat up. His hair was still a little wet from the shower Pein made him take last night. The blonde looked over to the other side of the room to see Sasori looking at him. It was like a glare but not really one. " What, un?" Deidara said grouchy. He never was a morning person. Who could blame him?

" Get this straight blonde!" Sasori growled. " I DO NOT like you!" His eyes showed hatred for the blonde when he said that. " I'm going to give you a few ground rules before we begin _our_ day." Deidara's one visible eye glared back at him. " You don't ever come over to my fucking side you got that?" Deidara nodded. " You don't ever fucking talk to me when we are in this hideout." Deidara sighed impatiently and rolled his eye. " Hope we don't ever have to have this talk again." He got up and left the room.

" Boy, what a fucking prick un." Deidara said loudly. He stretched and stood up. A note from Konan sat on his table side telling him that he should come down to Leader's office once he gets done dressing. Under the note held his clothing, it was the akatsuki uniform that they had to wear. He was guessing that the cloak they had to wear was in _his_ closet. Why was Leader being so nice to him? ( well could it be since your new ya idiot?) He tossed the note to the side and quickly put on the uniform and just to be a smartass he did it on Sasori's side of the room.

He had to remember which way Leader's office was at. Before he exited the room he thought about the turns and stairways he had to take. "Okay, un." He breathed and left. The sun shown through all parts of the hideout. It was almost a peaceful place until he almost yelled when he seen a black and white plant thingy walk up to him.

" Hey look **fresh meat!**" It smiled at him through the Venus fly trap like growths on his shoulders. "We are Zetsu." the white side said. **" who the fuck are you?"** the dark side asked rudely.

"I-I'm D-Deidara, un." He stammered out. This person scared the shit out of him.

"Well be careful walking around here okay Deidara?" he smiled softly. **" You wouldn't want to get killed wandering around here." **A laugh that only satan could probably use flowed out of his mouth.

" D-Don't worry I-I'll try not to."

" Good! See you around Dei-chan!" And just like that he walked through a wall and disappeared.

" What the fuck, un?" Deidara just could not believe that conversation even happened. He was new and already two well maybe just one person already hates him? Uh just like the circus. Maybe he should go back. Continuing his walk he ran into some more people but he snuck by so no one could see him. He did not need anymore hatred from anyone right now. The blonde made it to Leader's room and he let himself in.

" Oh good you made it!" Konan cheered.

" Yeah I guess I did, un?" He smiled half heartedly.

" I heard you talking to Zetsu!" she was doing origami on the corner of Pein's desk. " Seems like you two would get along!"

Pein was no where in the room. It was just her and a pile of her origami cranes. She was sitting behind his desk with a small smile on her face. If it were to happen she would probably be the one to run the organization if Leader was to ever die. (as if?)" Where's Leader?"

" Oh he is on a mission." she smiled at her last one and looked up to him. "Come sit. My mission is to show you around today."

" Okay, un."

" When everyone else wakes up I'll introduce you to them okay?"

I nodded to her and she goes back to inspecting her artwork. I sat in the spot I was at last night and kept my head down.

" _Daddy how come you never show me any love?" A smaller version of Deidara stood in the door way of his father's room. His hair was a beautiful mess and had a confused look on his face._

" _Cause I hate you." His father kept his back to him. " Get out of my sight you worthless runt."_

" _Why?" Tears came to his eyes and streamed down his face. " What did I do to you?"_

" _You were born that's what you did to me." He hissed out. " Now leave!" He tossed a book and hit the blonde right in the face._

" AHH!" He screamed jumping up.

"Shit Deidara what the hell?" Konan yelled. She was sitting right in front of the blonde with a concerned face. " What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing, un." He breathed out. " Nothing."

" Alright, come on then."

Deidara followed her out of the room and in to the living room. Everyone was there talking about past missions and arguing about religion. They stopped when they seen the two walked in.

" Hey Konan-chan!" A boy with a swirl like mask on screeches. " Tobi wants to know if that is the newbie!"

She just smiled. " Yeah he is. Anyway Deidara meet Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi." The blonde waved. " You already met Sasori and Zetsu."

" Hello, un." He gave a half hearted wave. He was still a little dazed from the dream he had. It had him shaken up a little. He never had one of _those_ dreams in like a year. He just prayed to Kami that he didn't have another one that night.

Everyone said their greetings and went about their merry way. Konan and Deidara went into the Kitchen to get something to eat.

-Deidara's P.O.V.-

I leaned against the counter. My mind was still stuck on that one dream. My father never loved me. I caused him so much pain. Still I was a disgrace in his eyes and my mother's. I wanted to die right there and then. Just take out the sharpest knife and slit my wrist. Hell no one would mind I mean I'm the FUCKING NEWBIE!

" Hey do you want some eggs?"

"Sure, un." I said not picking my head up. " Hey Konan."

" Yeah Blondie?" She giggled while she cracked open some eggs.

" Why did Leader want me?"

" I don't know." The eggs fried in the pan. " Just because I'm leader's partner doesn't mean I know everything my friend."

Ha don't make me laugh. Friend? I never had a friend in my whole entire life. God I have a fucking headache. Where was the nearest rock so I could lay under it.

"Konan." I looked over to see Sasori. " Can I talk to Deidara alone?"

" No we are about to eat, how about later?" He nodded and left the kitchen door way. She handed me my plate and we sat down at the dinning room table. We ate in silence and never looked up to look at each other. Man, why do I have a uncontrollably urge to do someone right now. Damn to being a slave back then. Uh oh well I'll go jack off later.


	6. Chapter 6

~Sasori's P.O.V.~

I went back into the living room and sat down. I had to wait for the little fucker to get finished breakfast. Why were they eating so late any way? I just wanted to know about his past and how he ended up a slave. I'm very curious about it. I watched him carefully through the corner of my eye. He had such a statue like look on his face. It kind of made him adorable. Deidara ate slowly, it was like he was forcing himself to eat. His arm movement was so graceful and timed. He never looked up from his plate. Was being a slave taking a toll on him? I watched the blonde go into the kitchen, he took about one to two minutes before he emerged.

" Yeah, un?" He said softly. " What did you want to talk about?"

He followed me into our bed room and we sat on our beds. " I though I wasn't allowed to talk to you, un." He rested against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. I did the same thing but sat Indian style instead.

" Fuck the rules I gave you this morning." I regret even saying them for some reason. I didn't want to put any rules on him. I pity the damn fool. " Tell me about your past."

He looked at me like I had two heads. His visible eye glared at me. " What the fuck for, un!"

" I want to know."

" No fuck off, un!" He started to get up to head out the door but I was there first. " Sasori please move." He tried to go by me. I pushed him back. " MOVE!" God the fucking shriek pierced my ears.

" No I want to know. We are partners, we should know about each other."

Deidara exhaled. " Why should I tell you, yeah?" he tried to move past me again. This time I grabbed his arm. I'm such a persistent bastard. " LET GO!"

" No." I yanked his arm and threw him on the bed. I sat on his stomach and looked down upon him. " Tell me. You don't even have to go into details. Why were you a slave?"

"Okay fine, yeah?" I was getting comfortable on him. He was so soft. " My parents didn't want me anymore okay? You see these." He held his hands up to me. There were mouths on them and they stuck out their tongues. " I was called a disgrace because of them. There is one on my chest a bigger one. I can self destruct with it." He took in a breath and I felt myself rise a little. " They got sick of me and over a cliff I went. When I was falling I hit a tree and passed out. Last thing I knew I was in a whole body cast in a circus." One more breath. I rise. " The ring master had found me and kept me as his own. The next couple of years or so I performed in the circus as payment for saving me. Then when I turned sixteen he made me his slave. Let me tell ya being that fuckers slave is so horrible. I had to do anything he said, down to the nastiest thing. It went on for four years then you came a saved me. I owe you my life."

AWWWWWW! I practically smiled evilly in his face. He was only here for one day and I'm starting to fall for him. " That's nice to know."

" That's it, un?" he cocked his head. " That's all you have to say is 'that's nice to know'?"

I shifted my weight on him. " Well we can start from the beginning." I held out my hand. " Name's Sasori, 34, puppet master."

"Deidara, un. 20, bomber." He shook my hand and blushed.

" What, brat?"

" Um can you get the hell off of me, yeah?"

I looked down noticing that I was straddling him. Whoops and he had a hard on. " I am so sorry Deidara." It was a mocking voice but I still got off of him.

~Normal P.O.V.~

Konan sat in the living room with the rest of the Akatsuki and she looked around for Deidara. She was starting to become attached to the blonde, even though he was quiet. She heard a scream and looked around.

" Konan-chan, what was that?" Tobi asked.

" I don't know Tobi." And then there was another one. It sounded like Deidara. They looked at each other and walked towards Sasori's room. The two seemed to be arguing. Being the nosey ones of the Akatsuki they put their ears up to the door.

" Oh Sasori and Deidara are really getting along." Konan joked.

" That is not funny Konan-Chan."

The voices got softer and a whisper could be heard. Deidara was telling something to Sasori. The two had to strain their ears to hear.

" What are you two doing?" Kakuzu asked but put his ear to the door also.

" Listening to them." Konan smiled.

" Oooo we're being fucking nosey! Yay!" Hidan yelled in a whisper. Itachi and Kisame joined in and listened to Deidara's story. It left them silent but they kept still.

" Alright Sasori talk to you later." Deidara opened the door to see everyone leaning against the door. " What are you doing, un?"

" Ah nothing Deidara." Kisame laughed out nervously and walked off with Itachi in toe. The rest of them smiled sheepishly and headed about their merry ways.

" Okay that wasn't weird at all, un." He whispered.

This chapter sucks so bad! (*_*)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah do not own naruto characters

Its been a few weeks since Deidara became one of the Akatsuki members. Fitting in hasn't been a problem for him but he always distanced himself. He didn't like getting to close in fear of being hurt. He was laying on his bed face first in the pillow, going through another flash back. They've been happening frequently even when he went on missions. Now it was just worse.

_Go away I don't want you._

"Why, un?"

_You are nothing._

" Why, un?" This is all he could say to the voice that was speaking to him. It was screaming at him and he couldn't take it anymore.

_Fucking worthless._

" I am not worthless, un!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. This startled Sasori a bit who was working on one of his puppets. " Go the hell away, un!" He growled out into the pillow.

Sasori looked at his partner. What the hell was he screaming for? He got up and went over to look at the blonde. His visible eye was in a daze and he seemed like he never even noticed that he was standing there. " Deidara." He whispered and poked his arm. Nothing. "Hey Deidara." Still nothing. " Brat!" he growled out but still he didn't answer him.

He always gets like this and it kind of scared the puppet master a little. He backed up a little and left the room. He was going to go see Pein. Maybe he could tell him about Deidara's little problem. It never interfered with missions but seeing him like that hurt a little on the inside. Little by little he started to notice that he had feeling for the blonde. But he was in denial.

A little bit too much in denial.

Knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer. " Come." Opening the door he walked into a dark room. " What is it you need Sasori?"

" There is something wrong with Deidara."

" Like what?"

" He has been _out_ of it lately." He used a hand gesture to emphasize. " I was wondering if you knew about it?"

" Blondie get the hell up!"

Deidara blinked and sat up quickly. He noticed that is was Hidan. He was the closest person in the Akatsuki that he became friends with. " What, un?"

The silver haired man sat on the edge of the bed. " You wanna do something today?" he looked over to see Deidara closing his eyes and exhaling roughly. " dude are you fucking okay?"

" Ehh a little, un." He picked up his pillow and rested his head in it. " I'm having flashbacks like hell right now, yeah."

" Really? What was it about this time or was it the same as usual?" Deidara could tell Hidan anything. Even though he has a big mouth he kept things between them.

" No it was the same thing, un." He sighed. " Only worse."

" Dude do you should go see Leader then."

" No!" he snapped. " I don't want him knowing about this, un." He might end up sending him back to the circus. The hell if he'd let him.

" Okay chill, damn." Hidan smirked. " Wanna get high?"

A smile was placed on the bomber's face. Hidan introduced him to drugs the second week he'd been there. It made him feel safe inside and he could be himself. Also the flashbacks seem to stop. " Sure, yeah?"

Hidan got up and left the room for a minute. He came back in with a pill bottle and tossed it to him. The blonde opened it up quickly and dumped some in his hand. They were little black pills with the Akatsuki cloud on them. " What are these, un?"

" Ecstasy."

Sasori left Leader's office a little unsatisfied about the answer. Apparently Leader knew that things like this was going to happen to Deidara but still took him any way. What the hell? What if his problem gets in the way of a mission and he gets injured maybe even killed? He sighed but stopped at the bed room door. He could hear giggling coming from inside.

It was Deidara and Hidan. He opened the door to see the two huddled over with laughter and beat red.

" Hidan you cannot say that about Kakuzu, un!" he blurted out. " He is your lover!"

'What? No way! Kakuzu and Hidan are going out?' Sasori placed his ear to the door. Yeah he was being nosey but he didn't care.

"Oh and you and Sasori aren't?" He argued back. " I seen the way you two look at each other!" he giggled out. " The eyes of love birds."

" Oh shucks Hidan, un. I don't think so." There was a pause. " He wouldn't date me even if the fires of hell froze over, un."

'You got that wrong blondie. I would date you.' He thought. He got tired of sitting there and went in. The two just looked at him with blood shot eyes. 'Are these two high?' He went up to Deidara and placed a finger under his chin to raise his head. He smelt his breath. Not marijuana. Must be a pill he took.

" Come we are going to go see Kakuzu." He pulled the blonde up and headed out the door. " Oh and Hidan get the hell out."

When the two got a little bit more down the hall way Sasori stopped and turned to Deidara. He looked at his blonde. He laughed _his _blonde. He was high and couldn't even look straight at him. Sasori sighed and the blonde mocked him. "Brat." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him to embrace him.

" I am not a brat, un." he giggled but leaned into him.

" God Hidan! Didn't I tell you to stay away from the drugs.?" the two looked over to see Kakuzu pulling Hidan into the room.

" I'm fucking sorry." He laughed and waved to Deidara.

Deidara waved back and looked up to Sasori. " I love you, yeah."

" Is that you talking or the drugs?"

" Me, un." He felt the puppet master hug him tighter. " Danna, we should get out of the hallway, yeah?"

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Blah Blah Blah not mine do not own…..

Sasori laid in the bed with Deidara. The blonde passed out in his bed and refused to be moved to his own. Also he wouldn't let go of his shirt so it was like he had him in a choke hold. " Get off brat." he whispered trying to pry off his partners hands.

"noo, un." he said groggily.

The red head bit his lips. Fine he would let him sleep this off. He couldn't get over what the blonde said to him.

" _I love you, yeah."_

He had some to do some explaining to him. He isn't going to yell or anything at him. He just wants to know if he really loves him or not. No one ever loved him and it was the first time any one ever said it to him.

He snuggled into the high blonde and fell into a deep slumber.

IN THE MORNING!:

"AHHH, UN!" A shriek was heard from the living room. Everyone looked in the direction but left it alone.

" GET OUT OF THE BED, UN!" It grabbed everyone's attention again.

" Stop screaming you idiot!" Sasori yelled.

" No you are in my bed,un!"

" YOU ARE IN MY BED BRAT!" Sasori sat on the floor looking up. He was rubbing his lower back. " Shit you kick hard."

Deidara took a glance around the room. 'Oh I am in his bed.' His eye widened. " Danna you didn't hear anything me and Hidan talked about right, un?"

"Da-no I didn't." Okay what the hell? Danna? Sasori thought.

" Are you lying Sasori no Danna?" His visible eye was glaring at him. He hopped to god he didn't hear them.

" Why? You love me or something?" Sasori had a plan not a very good one but a plan. He watched a blush creep across his face. " Oh so you do love me."

" What are you talking about Danna, un? I have no clue." He tried to get off the bed but Sasori ended up between his legs.

" Come on Deidara? Do you love me?"

" No, un." He tried scooting back but Sasori held his waist. " U-uh get off, yeah?"

" Aww but that's not what you said last night."

His mouth dropped. Did he have sex with him? Oh GAWD! He tried to think about yesterday's moments. 'Flashbacks Hidan and drugs hallway

" Did we, un?" He whispered.

" No you said you loved me brat. I just wanted to know if you did or not."

Well guess it was time to tell him the truth. Couldn't hurt nobody right? Only him if he reject his feelings. He exhaled and looked at his crush. " Yeah, un." he whispered. " I love you, un." He closed his eyes and waited for a scream or some type of laughter.

He felt a pair of lips on his. They were soft but welcoming. Opening his eyes he sees Sasori. " Danna?"

" I love you also brat." He kissed him again earning a gasp so he slipped his tongue in. The boy tasted really sweet. Almost like honey. The puppeteer was about to stop since the blonde wouldn't react. Then he pushed back letting a moan escape. For a minute or two they were sucked together tongue fighting back and forth but Deidara let Sasori have dominance.

Just then Konan came busting through the door. " Dei-." She was cut off by the scene she saw in front of her. " Oh boys! Put a damn warning sign in front of your door." She turned around and caught herself a nose bleed. She ran past Pein.

" Konan?"

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other but laughed. " Alright, Danna get off, un." He pushed the redhead and walked passed him. " Don't know about you, un. But I am hungry."

So what does this mean? Are they a couple now? He smiled warmly and got up after his lover. He hoped that this relationship could work.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No I don't own the Naruto characters

Whoo! An update!

~0

Deidara sat on his bed in a daze. He was having another flashback and Sasori watched him closely from a spot on the floor just incase he did something stupid. The red head didn't mind doing that much for him, they were dating after all.

The blonde seemed to be sitting there motionless for more than twenty minutes. "Hey Brat." Deidara didn't answer so he took the piece of wood he was working on and chucked it over to him.

It hit the blonde on his shoulder. It shook him out of it though. "Y-yeah, un." Sasori cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh I did it again didn't I, un?"

Sasori got up and sat next to him. "Don't worry. As long as you don't do this during a mission, you'll be fine." He placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Okay?"

Deidara nodded his head. He was glad that Sasori was there for him but Deidara was kind of iffy on dating him. He didn't want to be thrown to the side again because of what he was on the outside.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, hmm."

Deidara got up and followed him out of the room. No one seemed to have a mission this entire month so they were all downstairs in the living room. The blonde went and sat next to Hidan.

"Hey Blondie! How's the relationship with puppet boy going?" he whispered to him.

"Its going good, un." Deidara whispered back.

Hidan scooted over a little. "Did ya fuck yet?"

Deidara's face turned red at the little comment. He wasn't ashamed of sex. He lost his virginity a long time ago but with the red head? "Uh, no."

Hidan punched his arm playfully. "Hurry up and fucking do it!" he scooted even closer. "You don't know how many times I hear him jack off cause of you."

Deidara's eyes widened at the comment. Did he really have that effect on the puppet master? The blonde thought about it. Maybe he would let him have his way with him tonight. He also seemed a little horney. Nodding his head he got up. Sasori was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his food. "See ya Hidan."

The jashinist smiled at him at waved. The blonde kept a small distance between him and Sasori. He loved the view of the older man's back side. He kept going on about his thought from earlier.

Its not a maybe with letting Sasori having his way. It is a he's going to let Sasori have his way. He didn't know if it was the sex slave side to him but he liked the thought about it.

When they reached their room Deidara sat down on Sasori's bed and took the plate from him. He wasn't hungry at the moment since he was still thinking. Sasori went back to his spot on the floor and continued his work from earlier.

"Hey Danna."

Sasori looked up from his work. "Hm?"

"Um..did you ever want to…ya know..fuck me?"

Sasori smiled and went back to work. "Yeah loads of times." He spun a finger around in the air when he said it. Deidara puffed out his cheeks.

He wasn't happy with Sasori's sarcastic remark. "Seriously, yeah?" He placed the plate of food down on the puppet's side table and went to sit next to him on the floor.

"Yeah I have." He placed the half way done sculpture down and faced the blonde. "Your just too cute to stay away from."

Deidara smiled. "Good cause Hidan said he could hear you sometimes, un."

Sasori leaned in and kissed him. "And I hope he could hear both of us one day."

The blonde shifted so he was straddling the red head. "I was thinking tonight, hmm?" He rested his forehead on the other's. Sasori licked at his jaw line and nibbled occasionally. "Shall I take that as a yes, un?"

"mmhmm."

~0

Sorryyyyyyyyyyy for the shortness…..kind of slacking


End file.
